powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lovestruck Rangers
Lovestruck Rangers is the twenty-second episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Contemptra places the male Rangers under a love spell, making them fight over her human form, Angelique. With three Rangers distracted, Ransik attacks the city. The girls drive off Ransik and while the guys fight each other, face Contemptra herself. Katie and Jen are able to break Contemptra's hold over the guys and she grows to giant size. However, they are able to defeat the mutant with the Shadow Force Megazord and bring her in. At the end of the episode Wes and Jen nearly kiss, though are interrupted by the phone ringing. Plot While washing cars, Lucas meets a beautiful woman named Angelique, who loves fast cars. While washing windows, Trip also meets Angelique, who is now into building robots. Angelique is revealed to be the mutant Contemptra, who plans on seducing the male Rangers. When she can't seduce Wes, whose heart belongs to another girl, she takes him by force. She then sets up a date with all three of them at the same time, causing a lot of tension between the guys. Ransik takes the opportunity and attacks the city himself, along with his daughter Nadira. Circuit calls the guys to help fight Ransik but Wes brushes it off. That leaves only the girls to battle the mutant criminal mastermind. Ransik's mutation surfaces at the perfect time, causing him to retreat. Back at the shop, Jen scolds the guys for being so irresponsible. When Jen receives a phone call that Wes didn't show up for his work, she tracks him down and finds him with Angelique. Using her scanner sunglasses, she discovers that Angelique is really Contemptra and is delighted to find out that Wes is really under a spell. Lucas and Trip show up, and then the male Rangers begin to fight. The fighting gets serious when all three guys morph. Jen confronts Angelique and exposes her true identity. Contemptra changes into her mutant form and fights the girls. After blasting Contamptra's bracelet, the guys are freed from the spell. An angry Jen takes on Contemptra by herself. Contemptra grows into a giant and is defeated by the Shadow Force Megazord. Back at the shop, Wes and Jen almost share a kiss but are interrupted by a phone call. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) (credit only) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credit only) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Rachelle Pettinato as Angelique *Valerie Vernon as Contemptra (voice) Errors *When summoning the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red, Wes calls on the Time Force Megazord Mode Red. He also calls the Shadow Force Megazord's attack Time Strike but that is the Time Force Megazord's attack while Shadow Force is Blizzard Slash. Notes *Daniel Southworth (Eric) and Edward Albert (Mr. Collins) don't appear in this episode. **There's no in-story reason as to why Contemptra didn't attempt to seduce Eric other the production reason is that Eric's counterpart didn't appear in the Timeranger episode this was based on although is possible that she knew it would be difficult to seduce him because of his loner attitude. *Wes was immune to Compentra's attempts to charm him without her powers as he likes Jen. **The feeling is starting to be reciprocated as Jen appeared jealous when Wes teased her about liking Contemptra's human form. *This marks the 400th episode of the Power Rangers franchise. *This is the first time Ransik and Nadira are seen attacking the city themselves since Force from the Future Part 2. However, they are forced to retreat when his bodily attacks kick in and Jen and Katie destroy his serum vial. *This episode also marks the first time Jen and Wes' romance is heavily explored, so much that they almost end up sharing a kiss before being interrupted by the phone. *Time Robota, a robot ally of the Timerangers developed by Sion, cameos as an invention made by "Angelique" to seduce Trip. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force